Snap Shot Of Your Life
by jet777
Summary: Alice(The girl who could skip though time)is back and she's here to show Joe what his life would be like in the futrue.Find out what's in store! (makes fun at married life)


(Note: I don't own any of the rights to cyborg 009)

( In other notes: If you're unsure, some of the jokes make reference to the manga ver. and also to the TV ver. later in the series. Please enjoy the story. )

Snap Shot Of Your Life:

Joe sighed constantly as he flopped down on a bench in the Florissant street lamp lit park. It would only be another fifteen minutes before Francoise would arrive for their date, but he always made it a point to arrive early for her. As he leaned back to gaze up at the stars that dotted across the Tokyo skyline, he wonder what he future would hold. Would there come a day of peace and stability? Would his life always hold days of endless battles and constant worry? It was then when an unexpected visitor tapped him on the shoulder. Someone he thought he'd never see again.

" Alice ! " Joe nearly fell off the bench in shock as the strange little girl looked him over.

Pink dress, fluffy sandles and derby hat, she was the same as the last time they met.

" My My ! Joe's life is changing so fast. "Alice walked circles around him as she continued to speak. " But he still has so many questions."

" How did you know ...?" He tried to finish as she interrupted him.

Playfully Alice jumped up on the park bench next to him. " Humph ... I know alot of thing I probably shouldn't."

In calming down she finally sat next to him. "You wonder what your life would be like in the futrue. You wonder if you'll be happy. Perhaps I can help."

Looking at him face to face the strange girl's features brighten with an almost scary mischievous smile "Would you like to see your life ten years from now?.I can skip to the future too you know."

" Ten years in the future .. " Curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

" O please! O please! Let me help Joe! " The small trippy girl protested. " I'm sure it works just the same as all time travel. Just think of someone that you wanna be around in the future."

" Ok! Ok." Joe said with a small chuckle as he stood up. " What could it hurt to give it a try. "

"Yay!" Alice jumped down in a cheer.

As they both looked towards the stars in the sky, Alice reminded him how this works. " Just hold my hand and think of that person you wanna see and then ... One Two..."

Within an instant Alice was gone and he was standing alone in a house he'd never seen before. "Wow... Who's house was this?"

He looked around at the surroundings. The furnisher was a bit tacky and there were a few crayon marks here and there on the walls that looked like they had been hastily wiped away. Despite it's rushed looks, this was some family's house with alot of ... Wait where did all these kids come from?

It was hard to count all of them since they were running all over and jumping on the couch. The oldest one about ten, was obviously 001. He now wore his pacifier around his neck on a string, it seemed he preferred to wear baggy clothes in bright colors. Without a care, he bounced along with the other children.

Joe finished counting." Seven, wow that's alot."

"Joe ! Joe! " A woman's shrill voice filled the house. " Where is that damm man at! "

" Joe ? is this my house?" It was then when he realized who he was married too. " Francoise?"

It was her alright, holding a baby in her arms and another baby dew in her tummy soon, she was twice the size of the francoise he once knew. Hair rollers where beshevled in her hair and she had an angry grip on that frying pan she was welding in the free hand.

"There you are !" She stormed over to him. Joe was still frozen in shock as she barked orders at him. " I though I asked you to go to the store! Have you gone yet? ... NO. We need: Dippers , Milk and Drain -o! That toilet is over flowing again and making a mess all over my bathroom floor !"

He couldn't get a word in as she leered over him. "Don't just stand there like a dummy. move it! "

" Ugh! If it wasn't for you I could have been the greatest dancer in the Paris Ballet!" In day dreaming, she began to dance ungracefully and out of shape around the living room.

Joe couldn't leave the house fast enough. In dodging a lawn full of toys and weeds, he made his way to the street looking for his car. Where was it? His prized sports car was missing!

Out in front of the house was an avocado green mini van filled with rust spots and dents. Joe cringed deeper.

" I drive this!" Sure enough the keys were in his pocket.

Unwillingly he got in the van and drove off passing a few blocks out of the Tokyo suburb. He came to a light across form the cemetery. From here he could see a monument detected to the late great Dr Gillmore.

Sadly Joe accepted this, he knew he was old and that time would come soon that no one would know how to repair them any longer. He turned on the radio to forget his sadness. Some thumpy techno music blasted though the speakers. Joe figured that one of the kids was playing with the radio.

Suddenly, the DJ announced who the music was by. "... And that was Europe's newest techno sensation spinning a set and Berlin's love parade. DJ "Cyber" Albert Heinrich. The once truck driver turned DJ had been slamming though the German club scene and is soon starting a U.S club tour ..."

Joe flipped off the radio. " Atleast one of us is doing well these days."

Traffic was building up as he got closer to the Tokyo Expressway. More "good" luck as he was stopped at yet another long red light. Glancing around at his surroundings, He noticed a billboard for the famous Charlie Chang's.

He read the rest of the advertizement. "Charlie Chang's, recently seen on the Iron Chef TV program. Voted top in Japan by society's top people."

Sighing a bit in disgust, Joe stepped on the gas as the light turned giving the bucket of junk a kick as it sputtered on. He entered on the expressway. Traffic was instantly in a stop.

After twenty min. of waiting Joe pounded his fist against the steering wheel, however his anger was distracted by a cell phone ring.

" Hello?" Timidly, he answered the phone praying it wasn't Francoise calling to yell at him again.

"Hello? " The more up beat voice on the other end asked back. " O... Sorry about that dude. We're in the middle of um... Let's just say one of those New York "cuddle" parties but we're the only two at this party, and Cathy rolled over on my cell."

" Jet ?" Joe awkwardly questioned back.

" Yeah. Who did you think it was? " Jet was a little thrown off guard by his answered "You feeling alright?"

Joe was almost afraid to ask. " How are things in your life lately? Marriage? Kids? Job?"

" Ok...?" Jet paused before mentioning everything. " Let's see, Jimmy and Janet are at Jimmy's Aunt's house for the night. Janet is such a sweet little girl, she says she wants to be just like he daddy when she grows up. Haa Haa.. Can you imagine . The football season is going well. The New York football team wants to keep me as lead runningback for another season but ...you know we're keeping it real still living in the apartment in the old hood... and helping out around ..Ahh...Cathy not now..ahh... the hood... One day when the kids...uh... are older we'll retire to Connecticut and...Yeah.. Uuhh..Ah... God babe! Right there... Well, gotta go."

With a sudden click the phone was dead, Joe slammed the phone on the sticky candy coated vinyl car seat as he pulled the van off the road. As he got out he breathed a sigh of relief. If he had one thing left it was his powers.

" Exceleration mode ! " within an instant he was at the local Super Cheap -o- Mart.

After grabbing dippers, milk and drain-o, he stopped at the TV department. What was on the TV was kinda amusing despite it was the news.

"... And in Britain's greatest comeback of the century, G.B is being called the new Mr. Bean in his newest world wide blockbuster comedy hit. " G.B : Guard to the Queen." The newscaster read on as the headlines continued. " In other news G Junior and Pyuma both of win the Nobel Peace Prize for founding new efforts to preserve Native American tribal culture and to remove land minds and feed the hunger in Africa. I'm Peter Fennings and this is has been BNN."

Joe stormed towards the registers in more descust, only to wait in long longer lines that went even more no place than his life did. Did everyone go on to succeed and do wonderful things but him? Where did he go wrong and what did he do and why did his life suck so much! He nearly dropped everything he was holding when his cell phone rang again. He answered it knowing already who it was.

" Joe ! Why aren't you back yet?" Francoise yelled into the phone as he heard the many screaming kids in the background chime in." You've been gone for over an hour ... Are you Cheating on me!"

Joe let the phone drop to the floor as he screamed " Let me go back please! Let me go back! I've had enough! "

In the park Joe jolted awake to the quite of the present. " It was just a dream ?"

Just in time, Francoise came walking down the path to meet him.

When she came closer, she noticed that he seemed startled by something. "Joe sweetest, is everything ok?"

As Francoise sat down on the park bench, Joe placed his clammy hands over her soft hands as he turned to face her.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he asked her the burning question that was now on his mind. "Francoise, how do you feel about taking the "pill"?"

Just as Francoise was about to slap him, Alice tinkering with her camera giggled from the bushes. " You did ask to see what the future would hold for you Joe."

The End


End file.
